The University of Cincinnati (UC) Education and Research Center (ERC) proposed to continue training occupational health professionals in graduate and continuing education for five-year period of July 2011 through June 2016, which was funded except the Occupational Safety and Health Engineering (OSHE) program. The OSHE proposal was resubmitted as a supplemental proposal after addressing reviewers' concerns raised in 2011 for the funding period from 07/01/2012 - 06/30/2016, which was not funded. The OSHE Program resubmits a supplemental proposal again for the funding period from 07/01/2014- 06/30/2016. The mission of the OSHE Program is to meet the national and regional needs in occupational safety and health engineering through education and research activities. The primary objective of the OSHE Program is to provide engineering graduate students with training opportunities in safety and health engineering to foster highly capable safety professionals. A secondary objective of the Program is to provide exposure to safety and health engineering for students who specialize in other engineering areas, enabling them to consider safety and health aspects in their engineering work conduct. The OSHE Program trains students through a set of fundamental safety courses, interdisciplinary projects and a thesis or dissertation research focused on application of advanced engineering technologies to safety and health problems. Graduates from the OSHE Program are envisioned to become safety practitioners in public and private organizations, engineers who will design safer equipment or systems, and researchers focusing on occupational safety and health at laboratories, academia and industries.